


Billy was....

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Steve Harrington Deserves Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 23





	Billy was....

Tommy was whiny, needed fucked good and hard whenever he turned up at Steve's doorstep with that look in his eyes. The look that told Steve he needed him raw and deep until he was gripping the staircase for dear life. Tears streaming and dick leaking in his jeans. Never letting Steve take him to the bedroom or sofa, always somewhere he could say "This doesn't mean anything, Steve," or "You want this more than me so don't think it's more than what it is."

Used Steve like a toy, a dick to push back on. When really he was just scared or accepting what he was, what he liked. Steve didn't care that he knew Tommy would never take it further, do anything else than pull down his jeans and bend over. No kiss or foreplay, straight to what he wanted.

Tommy never talked about it, acted like he didn't almost stain Mrs Harrington's favourite rug the night because he came untouched. Still had his arm around Carol while eyeing Steve with the same look letting him know to expect him again. This happened for 6 months before he ditched them, realised they weren't his friends but people who used him for his big house, money and his dick.

It was Tommy who started the rumours that he was, in fact, King Steve in more ways than just Hawkins High. The same rumour that solidified the thought of fucking Steve in Billy's mind.

Billy was all hands, tongue and fire. Wanted Steve to fuck him rough and deep but clung to him, left claw marks down his back and bruises on his chest and neck. Would ride Steve all slow and hot like he was born to be on his dick. Kiss him and call him pet names, suck his dick and run his fingers through his hair.

Stay the night, limbs tangled with Steve's until the early morning when he would kiss his temple and slip away to not get in trouble. Take him for drives to secret places in the moonlight, hold his hand in the cold and whisper sweet nothings in his ear while curled up beside him in bed.

Billy was something wild and loud, he wanted to be seen and heard. He wanted to be able to touch Steve in public, place his hand on his lower back in restaurant booths without being noticed. Billy was everything Steve wanted in a relationship, even if they had their differences in the past.

That was until his body hit the floor of the Mall they had walked through more times than he could remember. Running and running until he reached him, knees hitting the cold hard tiles to look him in the eyes and pray for something to be in them. Life. Hope.

"I'm sorry," He breathed and then nothing.

Not just to Billy but also Max who was leaning over him begging him to not go. To stay, to come back. But he didn't.

They tried to pull Steve away, tell him they needed to go but he couldn't leave Billy like that. Wouldn't. No, he carried him. Walked out of the Mall entrance with who he had believed to be the love of his life in his arms, limp and lifeless.

Except, the moment he was outside someone took him. Said they could help and ripped him from Steve's grasp only to disappear amongst the chaos of fire engines and ambulances. The army and agents rushing around trying to make sure it all seemed like a strange but very possible explainable accident.

Billy was in a coma for two weeks before the doctors said there was no sign of brain activity, no signals going through his nerves. Nothing but machines keeping his body alive, no Billy left inside. Billy was gone. Well and truly gone.

That was until he awoke to the sound of someone in his kitchen, heavy footsteps and a smash. Bat tight in hand he crept down the stairs and almost dropped it when he caught that smell. The same scent he came home stinking of, the one that inhabited the one jacket he had upstairs. The one he refused to wash because....because it smelt like Billy.

Steve continued into the kitchen, pitch back except for the tiniest light coming from a lit cigarette between someone's fingers by the sink. The same fingers he had felt touch pretty much every part of him, the ones he entwined with his own, Billy's fingers.

"Billy?" He asked into the dark and the figure turned.

"Hey," It replied and Steve dropped the bat without a moments thought and rushed towards him.

His curls stuck to his head, jacket covered in slime and dirt. Billy was right there, alive.

"How?" Steve asked.

"You tell me, I woke up in the middle of the road. Walked here."

Steve didn't need anything else, whether the body lying in the hospital was a clone or a fake he didn't care because Billy was alive. He flung his arms around him, clinging to him as if he would disappear like a dream but the whispers of "I'm really here, Pretty Boy," and "I ain't leaving you ever again," along with the feeling of his hands on his body. The same, exactly the same and his kiss. Perfect. Billy.

Billy is all fire and kisses, smiles and hugs. Hands finding each other under tables and little presents left by the bedside or in cars. Billy is alive and happy, so god damn happy the mere sight of his smile made Steve's stomach tighten because he almost wasn't here. He almost didn't survive but he did.

Billy is exactly what Steve needed, it just took him a moment to realise.


End file.
